From Beyond the Stars
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: A mysterious ship crashes into the forest outside Bolt's home, when he goes to investigate he finds... Read to find out! Yea i know summary stinks, R&R and ill give you a cookie. ALERT: THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. A crash landing

**Hello folks! Ive thought up 3 new Oc's and heres how they come into play! **

Space... An endless black expanse save for the few stars that can be seen from the surface of mobius at night. But on this night, this expanse is all but empty.

"Were gonna crash!!!" a feminine voice yelled

"I can see that! I told you we shouldn't have fought with those merchants!" a male voice replied

"Brace for impact chaps!" a different male voice said in a slightly british accent. The ship containing the travelers hit Mobius's atmosphere and was set ablaze as it traveled through it. The smoking craft plowed through the air, a forest coming into view on the planet below. "Here it comes!" The female said. There was a bone crunching crash as the spacecraft plowed into the forest, ripping up chunks of earth and shredding trees. All went black for the passengers inside.

Bolt was watching the night sky, he found the depths of space infinitely fascinating. _if only i could go up there._ he wondered to himself. Suddenly he saw what looked to be a meteor coming from the sky. "Thats way to close to just be orbiting the planet..." He said aloud. as the red glow from it got brighter he saw that it was going to land in a forest a mile away. _I wonder if the meteorite will survive the impact, i should go check it out!_ the curious wolf thought. Getting up he took out one of his infamous lighting shards and rammed it into his chest, activating it. As the power coursed through his veins he ran towards where the light in the sky was about to crash

"Ugh... are we dead?" The female voice from inside the ship said. _must not be, i can still feel the pain._ she thought. "Ship, status report, and turn on the dam lights!" She yelled to the ceiling.

"All main engines damaged, generator is down, landing gear is jammed, flaps are destroyed." A monotone voice chanted off

"Is there any good news?" She asked.

"Lights are still functional." The voice said. Lights flickered on revaling a blue wolf wearing slim silver armor (Think master chief-ish) and 5 rings around her tail. She walked over to an orange striped tom cat wearing a pirate hat (like jack sparrows) and some light leather armor lying on the floor. "Apollo, your not dead are ya?" the cat didn't move. "FOODS READY!" She yelled in his ear. The cat popped up "Food? Where?!" he said, then seeing that their wasn't any food he looked at the wolf "Not nice to lie about having vittles marm!" He said severely.

"We crashed on an unknown world. Wheres Quake at?" She asked.

"He's probably out surveying just how much damage their was." Apollo answered.

"Ship, bring up all known information about this world."

"Voice access required to access database." The ship stated.

"Kayla the Wolf."

"Voice access accepted. Accessing database... Planet is named Mobius, populated by creatures called Humans and animals such as yourself, technology is at level 3, pre-galactic spaceflight."

"Any lifeforms currently around this ship?"

"None in immediate area. Wait one moment, one organism is coming towards the ship at excessive speed, caution advised."

"Lets hope its friendly, but prepare for the worst." Kayla muttered.

Bolt was nearly to where the light had crashed, racing past the trees he finnaly reached the place where the light had fallen and looked in astonishment at the craft lying there. "What in the... no wait... Out of the world is this?" He wondered aloud. Walking over to the side of the craft he found himself staring down the barrel of a cannon. _Note to self, aliens might be armed..._

A hiss emitted from the top (or at least where it would be, its tilted on its side) of the ship, signaling a hatch opening. Kayla poked her head out

"You there! Are you friend or foe?" She yelled at a still astonished looking Bolt.

"Depends on what you consider friend or foe alien!" Bolt yelled back. Now Kayla, hates to be called an alien, it made her feel like an outcast of society on whatever planet she might visit, and this was a crappy day already, so this type of shit wasn't going to stand from a possibly inferior lifeform. She lept out from the ship and tackled Bolt, pinning him to the ground with her knees and pulled a gun to his head. "Friend... Or Foe?" She asked again, this time much angrier.

"Get off him! How can you expect a chap to answer you with your knees on him and a gun to his head?" Apollo said as he leapt out and toppled Kayla from Bolts chest. Helping the dazed wolf up he said.

"Names Apollo laddie, and your name might be?"

"Ummm, Bolt the Wolf."

"Well now Bolt, You already know me, the one with the bad attitude over there is Kayla. Cant really blame her for gettin mad though, ship crashes on some backwater planet, no equipment for repairs, and being called an alien all in one day!" Apollo explained.

"Why did your ship crash anyway?" Bolt asked

"We tried to get back our money from a merchant that skimped us and they blasted us, im surprised sudden altitude change hasnt..." He was cut off by his eyes rolling into his head and falling over. Kayla did the same.

"Well crap. First aliens i meet and they go unconscious" Bolt said as he slung Kayla over his shoulder and started dragging Apollo back to his house. The going was slow and arduous without the aid of speed. After almost an hour later he finally got them into his house. He slipped Kayla onto the couch and propped Apollo up against a chair.

Going to a basket in the corner of the room next to the fireplace he picked up two blankets and stoked the fire briefly before spreading one blanket over Kayla and one over Apollo. He went back to the fireplace and sat with his back against it, the dancing flames and pleasant warmth drifting him off to sleep.


	2. Where are they!

**Here comes another chapter! Don't flame me, the character im about to introduce is kind of… Odd. **

Bolt woke up early to put the fire out with the bucket of water he kept next to the fireplace. He walked over to where Apollo and Kayla where sleeping. "Must be the sudden altitude change thing Apollo talked about." He said aloud. Walking into his kitchen he opened up one of the cabinets and took out the pancake mix then opened up another one below the stove and took out a pan. Heating up the oven he poured in the mix and set a timer for when he had to flip it.

As he walked to pick up the phone back in the living room he heard a noise that sounded like knocking. _That can't be Ren, she was sleeping over at Zoe's place. So who is it?_ He wondered. Walking up to the door he looked through the peephole but didn't see anybody. When he opened up the door there was still nobody. "Whoever just tried to ding-dong ditch me better come out now!" Bolt called out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Where are my friends at?" a voice called back.

"Where are you?" Bolt asked, getting a little unnerved.

"In front of you kidnapper! Now tell me where they are or I'll beat the information out of you!" the voice said

"I don't see you, and like im gonna be afraid of a voice in the air." Bolt said cockily.

"Last warning."

"Come get some"

"this was your choice." Out of nowhere Bolt felt himself get punched in the face and was sent sprawling. Before he could even slam into the house he was punched in the back, and sent face first into a tree.

"Show yourself coward!" Bolt growled out, pulling himself out of the tree.

"Like this?" Seemingly out of nowhere a white mouse wearing a red Gi with black trim and a black circle in the middle of the shirt appeared and uppercut Bolt into the air, but seeing his opponent Bolt dropped down with an axe kick onto the mouse's head.

An inch before the kick connected Bolt saw a glint of silver and he was flipped backward, his attacker gone from sight again.

"Enough with these games, quit hiding!" Bolt yelled angrily.

"I am standing in front of you." The mouse said. Looking around Bolt still couldn't find the elusive attacker, until he looked down, and there he saw the mouse! Balancing on a blade of grass stood the mouse, now at 1 inch tall folding his hands into his robes and looking up at Bolt with a smirk.

"What the heck? You're a freaking mouse? Ill just crush you!" Bolt yelled, raising his foot up and dropping it down on the smiling mouse. The smiling rodent merely held up his hand and caught Bolt's foot as if it were a feather.

"You may think that. Size is of no difference to me." He said, coming back up to about Sonic's height and tossing Bolt into the ground like a ragdoll. As he came again Bolt sent out a burst of electricity into his opponents chest, throwing him off his feet, instantly Bolt was upon him with a falling elbow to the chest, followed up by kicking him in the ribs.

"You are not the only one who can use a projectile attack" the mouse said. A silvery fire ignited around his ankles, slowing enveloping it in a silver blaze. Holding his palm out he fired a burst of the fire at Bolt, as soon as it came into contact with the air it changed into a fireball the size of a basketball, and hit the now very confused Bolt in the face, plowing him into the ground.

_I was just it by a fireball, but why isn't my face burning?_ Bolt thought, touching his face with his hands to try to find a burn mark. Seeing this, the mouse said "What you just saw wasn't fire, it was my Chi energy. I am Quake the Rover, and I will not relent until you return my friends."

"Quake? That you I here fighting?" Kayla called out, she was standing, if somewhat unsteadily, in the doorway of the house.

"Kayla? You're all right? Where's Apollo at?" Quake asked.

"Yes im fine, and Apollo is in there scarfing half cooked pancakes."

"That sounds like him, But if this guy kidnapped you, why aren't you bound or gagged or something?" he asked.

"Because he didn't kidnap us, you probably just saw him take us out of the forest when we blacked out." Kayla explained.

"Yes, but I couldn't follow before I went unconscious as well." Quake said looking down. Apollo walked outside holding a plate full of pancakes that most normal people wouldn't be able to eat even half of.

"Prime vittles on this planet!" He said as he stuffed another into his mouth.

"Will you quit stuffing your face for one second?" Kayla said angrily.

"Im not sure he even can" Quake said with a smirk. Bolt got up off the ground and grabbed the plate from the gluttonous cat and taking one for himself.

"Just because I was going to make food doesn't mean you can use my kitchen!" Bolt said with mock severity. Apollo looked dumbstruck.

"Why I never! A chap tries to cook for someone and he gets scorned for it!"

"Im just kidding dude! I usually let Ren do most of the cooking." Bolt said

"Who's Ren?" Kayla asked.

"A girl that lives here." Bolt explained

"Why isn't she hear now then?" Apollo asked between bites, he had taken the plate back when Bolt wasn't looking.

"She's sleeping over at a different girl's house."

"And when do we get the pleasure of meeting these people?" Quake said from where he was now perched on Kayla's shoulder.

"I know lots of people, I suppose I could get most of them over here tonight." Bolt said. "Just let me make a few phone calls." Before he could get his cell phone out he heard Ren yelling in the distance "Im baaaack!"

"Here comes Ren now." Bolt told them. When she got to the house she looked at all the new people shyly. "Ren, these are 3 people I met from a crashed spaceship."

"H-H-Hi" Ren stuttered.

"Apollo Startrail at your service miss" The cat said as he took off his hat and made an elegant bow.

"Kayla the Wolf." She said nodding towards Ren. Quake did a front flip off Kayla's shoulder and landed in front of Ren, growing tall as he did so.

"Quake the Rover," He said.

"Pleased to meet you all." Ren said shyly.

"There's no need to be shy Ren, there all good people, Quake's one heck of a fighter! He might even be stronger than Rick…" Bolt said. "Now one to the phone calls!" Bolt flipped out his cell and started dialing.

"Yo Sonic!" Bolt spoke into the phone

"Yeah?" Sonic asked

"New people! Come to my house later tonight ok? You call Amy and Knuckles, ill call the rest."

"Alright! So who are they?"

"It's a surprise!" Bolt hung up. "Well we have a few hours, so I better start preparing food and such." Bolt addressed everyone before they all went inside.

**A little action and a little non-action, next chapter is a party! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Meeting the Gang

**So how are my few loyal reviewers? Party time!**

Everything was as good as it was gonna get for the party. Bolt had made rooms down in the lab for Kayla and Apollo but he wasn't sure what to do for Quake. Quake had just told him he was used to sleeping on the ground and would sleep on a table. Now all that was left to do was wait for guests.

"Hey Bolt, you got any water?" Quake asked.

"Yeah, just press the button on the fridge." Bolt said, Quake walked off to do so. "Hey Kayla, I was wondering… If he ate or drank something when he's tall and shrank, why doesn't he explode?" Bolt asked

"Well that's pretty simple, the food shrinks too." Kayla explained.

"So, is it some kind of disease that he shrinks?" Ren asked

"Just the opposite in fact, it's a disease that he grows." Kayla said. "I won't go into details because it's a long story but on his planet they live in underground caverns, but they caverns are built for small people. So when he caught the disease they had to put him in a separate place all together."

The door opened as Sonic let himself in, along with most of the others. "So where are the space folks?" He announced, Bolt had told him to specifically not mention the word alien.

"That's Kayla the Wolf, and the one who is trying to steal some of the food is Apollo Startrail" Bolt said as he introduced everyone to them.

"I am not a vittle snatcher! That's just plain offensive!" Apollo defended, but you could see the crumbs on his face. Quake then walked into the room in his tall form.

"Oh yeah, that's Quake the Rover" Bolt said. Quake waved and went back to his normal (Ok. From now on. When I say normal for Quake its one inch. When I say tall it's not. Get it? Got it? Good.) size. Sonic just shrugged and grabbed one of the crackers Apollo had eaten. "Where's your cheese?" He asked.

"Crap I knew I had forgot to set something out, hold on." Bolt walked into the kitchen to get cheese. Amy burst into the door panting and holding her hammer

"SONIC!!" She shouted.

"What?" Sonic asked nonchalantly.

"You ditched me!!" Amy yelled.

"Sonic man, you really gotta stop doing that." Rick interrupted.

"I did not! How do you ditch someone if you don't know there following you?" Sonic defended. Amy was about to hit Sonic with the hammer when she noticed Quake.

"EEW!! A bug! Kill it!" Amy screamed and slammed her hammer downwards.

"AMY NO!" Kayla shouted. Quake merely lifted up his hand and stopped the hammer as he would stop a drop of rain falling on his head. Changing into his taller form he inspected the hammer and neatly handed it back to a shocked looking Amy.

"I believe this is yours… Amy is it?" Quake said as if nothing had happened.

"Y-Y-Yes… sorry!!" Amy said. Quake started laughing, then Kayla and Apollo joined in.

"Do have any idea how many times this has already happened?" Quake said

"It wasn't a warning for him, I thought he was going to shove that hammer back into your face!" Kayla said, holding back tears of laughter

"Remember that time on Aris 7 where the chap was so shocked they ran away screaming?" Apollo said

"Yeah that was great!" Quake said. Soon everyone was laughing while Amy was still looking very embarrassed. Bolt came back into the room holding a can of spray cheese "What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing" Marl said from the corner he was standing in.

"Oh come on! You know I don't like to be kept out of the loop!" Bolt pleaded.

"We'll show you a gag reel we made from the ships camera later." Kayla told him "Shit! The ship!! We still have to repair it!" the wolf said angrily.

"I know a lot about planes, and I built my own spaceship once." Tails said.

"I've got some supplies down in the lab we could probably use, I was getting around to building my own plane eventually." Bolt told them.

"Why didn't you tell me before? We could have finished it with both our minds combined." Tails asked.

"Can't I have a secret project?" Bolt said defensively.

"Can we get back to the subject of repairing the Dawn Edge?" Kayla said

"The what?" Bolt asked.

"It's the name of the ship mate. Every vessel has to have a proper name, tis bad luck not to!" Apollo explained.

"Alright, we can get to work in the morning, it's getting late and I don't want to work on an intergalactic vessel in the dark" Bolt said. Zoe pulled out extra sleeping bags for the people that didn't bring one, Sonic passed out on the couch, Shadow fell asleep standing up against the fireplace, Kayla and Apollo went to their respective rooms down in the lab with a stern warning from Bolt and Ren not to touch anything, Quake fell asleep on the kitchen table next to a candle, Marl went to sleep outside, and the rest got in sleeping bags.

"So what do you think of them?" Ren asked Bolt in the presence of the dying embers of the fire.

"Well, they seem nice enough, if it turns out they have some bad plan or something we can just repair their spaceship and send them off" Bolt said.

"Ok, I just wanted to know what you really thought." Ren said, but trailed off when she saw Bolt was asleep.

**Im sorry my chapters are so short. Can't help it really. You know standard procedure, Review or ill find you.**


	4. Back to Back

**Hello! I'm gonna get right to the story, considering I can't think of a witty comment at the moment.**

Sonic woke up early and tried to sneak out, but was met with an angry Bolt holding a broom and pointing towards where the hedgehog had knocked over the table the previous night. Sonic took it grimly and set about work, passing over Knuckles with the broom until he sneezed and got off pissed off. "What's the big idea?" he shouted

"Knuckles… I would duck if I were you." Sonic said calmly with a smirk

"Waking me up from a perfect sleep, the nerve of it!" Knuckles continued yelling. He was cut off as an even angrier looking Amy sent him into unconsciousness with a swing of her hammer.

"There! Now you can sleep!" Amy seethed.

"For once I'm glad you brought that hammer." Sonic grinned even larger.

"Keep cleaning!" Ren said as she came out from her room. "Bolt is bad enough without you here!"

"I would start cleaning faster dude; this isn't even her angry mode." Bolt whispered as he walked out of the room and into the lab elevator to go wake up Kayla and Apollo. When he reached the bottom floor he saw them both not only awake, but sifting through his materials!

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" Bolt asked

"Yes, but these are all materials that can be used on the ship." Quake, who had snuck up behind Bolt in tall form, said.

"How did you get down here?" Bolt asked yet another question

"I went in through the air vent, I figured the sooner we all got up the sooner the ship could get repaired." The mouse explained.

"As long as that's the _only_ thing you touched." Bolt said, and then noticed Apollo toying with his mounted EMP gun. He was pressing the button that started the firing sequence. "Don't touch that!" Bolt shouted, but it was too late, the naturally curious cat pressed the button and a large blast of energy was emitted by the weapon mounted on the wall a few feet away. Before Bolt even knew what was going on the blast seemed to deflect right off Apollo straight into himself, it hit him and sent him skidding a foot backward before getting absorbed into his naturally conductive body.

"That's why I tell people not to touch things down here, I don't even know how half of it works!" Bolt said. "But how did that deflect off of you?" Apollo pulled a long rapier out of a sheathe on the side of his belt and pointed it at Bolt.

"Master swordsman laddie!" Apollo told him.

"Oh great here it comes…" Kayla said with a sigh

"I'm the best swordsman on 2 planets, the second best on 4 and the third best on 5! Oh, and on this one planet they taught me the secret to…" He was cut off as a bell that signaled food being ready rang. "What's that for?" the orange feline asked.

"Food." Scarcely before the words left Bolt's mouth Apollo was in the elevator ready to go up.

"Hurry up buckos! Good food waits for no man!" he called out to them. They all piled into the elevator with the gluttonous cat and pressed the button to go up.

"So why did that blast do nothing to you? I saw you get hit." Kayla asked.

"I'm a walking conductor rod! Nothing electrical that I know of can harm me. I usually do the harming with it." Bolt told her.

"So you're a kaminari ousama?" Kayla said.

"A kami what?" Bolt said

"Lighting King." Kayla explained.

"Sounds cool to me!" Bolt joked. "But now can I ask a question? How come you speak fluent English?"

"Simplest device ever, a universal translator."

"Ok… then that leads me to my next question. Why can we all Quake? Shouldn't his voice be like really quiet?"

"I'll answer that myself." Quake said from the other side of the elevator, he was standing on the railing. Pulling down the rim of his shirt he revealed at black collar with a small silver piece in the center. "It's a very useful device. Everybody aspiring to become a Rover needs one of these, it's a microphone, but Kayla upgraded it to triple as a translator and a power limiter so that my Chi energy doesn't interfere with any systems on the ship."

"Before we all go into our entire life stories here can we eat?" Apollo asked hopefully, the elevator had just made it to the top floor. Kayla rolled her eyes at his shameless devotion to food. Sonic and the rest had gone home already; you could tell he did a slack job at sweeping because there were still pieces of broken table and crumbs everywhere.

"Its eggs and bacon." Ren put some on her own plate and sat down. Apollo immediately followed suit and sat down at the other side of the table, hardly using any silverware. Bolt grabbed his and sat down next to Ren, Quake grew himself and took a small portion, leaving just enough left for Kayla. Breakfast was a fast affair, especially since Apollo ate nearly everything there.

"He isn't staying here for lunch is he? I don't want to run out of food." Ren whispered to Bolt.

"Defiantly not." Bolt whispered back. Ren whipped up a mini tornado that picked up all the plates and set them down in the sink, Bolt sent a jolt of electricity that turned the sink on until it filled with water, then turned it off.

"Alright, time to fix my ship. How do we get all those materials outside?" Kayla announced.

"There is a second larger elevator at the back of the lab that only goes up, just in case I have to move something too big for the normal one." Bolt explained

"Then let's start!" Kayla said as she walked back to the elevator. Quake was sitting on her shoulder for the ride. Apollo took a strip of bacon with him and Ren and Bolt followed suit. Nobody spoke in the elevator out of sheer lack of something to say; upon reaching the bottom floor everyone got out and walked over to the large pile of steel and machine parts.

"Ok I'll admit it; I'm strong, but not that strong." Bolt said as he eyed the pile. "We need like Rick or something."

"I can do that." Quake said. He leapt off Kayla's shoulder and walked over to a couple pieces of steel. "Where is the elevator at?" He asked as he took a couple deep breaths.

"To your left." Bolt answered. Quake put his hands beneath the girders and slowly lifted them up wards until he was holding them above his head.

"Defiantly as strong as Rick" Bolt muttered. Quake made his way over to the elevator and pressed one of the buttons by pushing a girder into it, a large door opened up and he stepped inside. Everyone else followed suite and Apollo hit the up button. The doors slowly closed and the platform started rising up to the surface. The only lights were dim fluorescent ones, so visibility wasn't good. Quake put the girders down on the ground and sat atop of one, Bolt leaned up against a wall, and everyone else did the same.

"I should defiantly put a couch in these elevators" Bolt said.

"Couldn't hurt I guess" Ren remarked. The ride up to the surface continued in silence until the ceiling opened up, revealing the blue sky above them.

"Finally the open air! I hate being stuck in all those cramped places mates, especially if there isn't any vittles around!" Apollo announced as they came level with the ground. Quake picked up the steel again and started walking in the direction of the ship with Kayla and Apollo in tow. With a shrug Bolt followed in silence, hoping that nobody else had seen the ship fall.

The group traveled in more silence from sheer lack of anything to talk about. As they started approaching the crash site Bolt's keen ears picked up footsteps ahead, walking ahead of the rest he held his arm up for them to stop and made the quiet sign. All but Quake stopped, because the steel was so large he had missed Bolt's signal, and walked straight into the crash site. Swarming all over the ship were Eggman's robots (the ones from Sonic Unleashed) some scanning parts of the ship, some searching for an entrance.

Quake set down the pile of metal and looked around at the robots, luck was on his side as none of the robots had noticed him yet. Backing up slowly towards the others in the bushes he asked Bolt why the robots were everywhere. The wolf muttered one word "Eggman"

"Precisely!" The insane genius shouted from his flying ship above them. "You didn't think I would miss technology from other galaxies entering Mobius's orbit did you? Imagine the weapons I will create, the world will come to its knees!" He shouted.

"Yeah yeah, how many times have you said that? And yet I still don't see an Eggman planet." Bolt mocked

"I'll build it over your bones!" Eggman yelled. "Eggbots, attack!!!" The horde of machines rushed the bushes, Bolt easily jumped over them and shot out lighting strikes from his hands, frying 6 of them at once. Kayla needed no second bidding, and whipped out her pistol, firing away into the masses 4 of them went down from headshots, and another 3 were turned into Swiss cheese from the semi-automatic gun. To a reason not seen, every time a robot tried to approach Apollo, it sliced in half and exploded, while he examined his claws, after ripping the engine unit out of one of the Eggbots, Bolt turned around and saw that every time one split in half, the cat's rapier would disappear for a fraction of a second before re-appearing.

Ren was using a tornado to smash the machines together, than use the fragments to spear others. Quakes' fighting was a bit more physically than the others, he would leap up and smash a hole through one robot, rebound, go through another, then grab that bot and throw it at another, sometimes sending out his chi blasts to decimate the ranks of advancing machines. But as Eggman's robots bore down on them with sheer number they ended up back to back, fighting for their very lives!

_Dam I wish I had brought that Chaos Emerald…_ Bolt thought, turning his head he took what he thought might be the last look he might ever take, until he saw Kayla, who's eyes seemed to be getting much darker… almost black. Apollo, who was in the middle of turning 3 Eggbots into shish kabob with his sword saw Bolt's confused look and stared at Kayla

"Oh dear… It seems we are going to have a situation here, ah well, jolly good day to die wot wot!"

**STOP RIGHT THERE! CLIFFHANGER! Muhahaha! Review, get it? Got it? Good.**


	5. Flames of Chaos

**We're nearing the end people!**

"What's going on Apollo?" Bolt yelled over the sounds of battle

"I'm no good at explaining this. Quake?" Apollo said

"When she gets too stressed out or angry, she flips out. And not a normal kind, like the destroy everything around you flip out. Just pray to whatever god you may have she doesn't use Flames of Chaos!" Quake explained.

Kayla's eyes were now almost completely black, with just a small ring of white surrounding it. Her attacks came twice as ferocious as normal, ripping parts straight out of the Eggbots and whipping them fast enough to pierce straight through another, no more words came, just an angry growling.

"So how do we calm her down?" Bolt asked, shocking two robots at once with a stream of electricity from his hands.

"Well, she normally will calm herself down before it gets to bad… But one time, on Klaxus, she actually used Flames of Chaos, and took out half a city before Quake finally calmed her down. She… Almost killed him too." Apollo said before jumping up into the air, and cleaving straight through one of the approaching machines with his rapier, signs of strain evident.

"Its no use resisting, this ship and all its technology will be mine!" Eggman shouted, still in his little ship.

"What use is a ship to a corpse!?" Kayla shouted, now not even looking at the robots, just giving Eggman a look of pure rage.

"After I'm done with you annoying little wretches, Ill strip it of everything useful, and then turn it into scrap metal!" the mad scientist continued.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" she screeched, finally and completely losing it. Her eyes went completely black and the fur visible underneath the armor getting darker.

"Kayla no!" Apollo yelled, but was knocked out by one of the robots as it smashed the flat of its sword into the back of his skull. Quake pulled himself from the wreckage of another robot just in time to see Kayla hold up what looked to be a sphere of pure ice in her blue glove, and one of fire in the red glove, between them was a sphere of pure yellow chaos energy.

"Flames!" she began

"Bolt get away!" Quake said.

"Why? I'm not afraid of some fire!" Bolt called back, sweep kicking a robot to the ground and axe kicking its chest plate in.

"Of!"

"Well you should be! Now go before I MAKE YOU!" The mouse said, despite his small stature he was giving a fierce glare. Bolt gave a regretful look and took off.

"CHAOS!" she brought the ice and the fire in contact with the chaos energy, the reaction caused bright blue flames to erupt all around her, the 3 robots that were about to jump her froze instantly in blocks of solid ice.

"What did you do to them?!" Eggman barked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you!" Kayla shrieked, firing some of the blue flames at his hover pod, he swiftly avoided them and began flying away, but the crazed wolf wasn't going to let the object of her rage get away that easily.

Kayla crashed through the Eggbots with berserk strength; anything coming in contact with the fires was frozen solid. As one of the machines attempted to free its comrade, its metal fingers began to melt on contact with the ice!

"Interesting specimen…" Eggman muttered to himself, then ordered a retreat to save the few robots he had left, the others were getting destroyed left and right by Kayla's wrath.

Quake could take no more senseless violence; some of the blasts almost hit him and the unconscious Apollo. Leaping first into a tree to get some height, he jumped towards Kayla, his own silver fire forming a shield to stop the freezing blue flames from touching him. The two fires collided, causing a bright burst of light. Eggman couldn't see through the brilliance and had to shield his eyes.

Kayla was trading blows with Quake, he was trying to hold back as much as possible so he wouldn't hurt her, but in her berserk form she wasn't. Dodging as he kicked towards her stomach, she threw a backhand at him. Unable to stop his forward momentum he couldn't block it, and was sent flying into a tree, snapping it straight in half!

Pulling himself out of the small trench his face had dug, he leapt up and propelled himself at Kayla again. "Stop this right now Kayla! I don't want to have to hurt you!" She fired a burst of flame at him "A pity, I plan on killing you!"

Quickly spinning mid air, he whipped out some of his own Chi energy to cleave through the inferno sent at him, this move cost him his vision momentarily, giving Kayla the chance to drop kick him into the ground.

_Stop it! Stop it right now!_ Kayla screamed inside her own head, a prisoner within her mind.

_The mouse will die!_ A bone chilling voice said to her.

_I won't let you kill Quake! I CAN stop you witch! _Kayla was frozen while the sides of her mind faced off, but as she said this, one of her hands started sliding down towards the gun holster.

"KAYLA NO!" Quake yelled. Crashing into her stomach she was propelled into a tree, their individual aura's flaring brightly, flames licking so high even Eggman gave up his study and flew off.

Quake was standing on Kayla's muzzle, continuously shouting "Snap out of it!" while burning ever brighter with the silver flames of life. His fire slowly pushed its way through the blue flames, barging the way to their master.

Recognition slowly began to creep into Kayla's eyes. "Q-Q-Quake? I can't control myself!" She stuttered.

"Fight it! I know you can, you're stronger than this!" He yelled.

"I can't! Help me!" She screamed, holding her head in her hands and shaking it vigorously, Quake held on as best he could. Focusing, the Chi grew brighter and brighter, starting to absorb the Flames of Chaos, still shining with the intensity of the sun itself! In one last blinding flash, the lights went out. Kayla was still slumped against the tree, all traces of the Flames gone except for the frozen robots. Quake was on the ground panting, utterly spent by the whole ordeal.

"Thanks Quake…" Kayla muttered

"Any- _pant_ – time – _pant_" Quake replied. "Now then, I think I'm passing out." And with that, he did. Kayla got up and picked him up, "Better get back to the others."

**Thus ends another chapter! Read and Review! My dogs growling at me, BAI!**


	6. Back to the Ship

**Welcome one and all to my latest chapter!**

Quake awoke, his vision was fuzzy, but all he could see was the color brown in all directions. "I could have sworn the other side was white…" He got up, staggering forward. As his vision became a bit clearer, he saw a large silver wall in front of him. "Eternity has a wall? All sorts of surprises today…"

He continued walking, his vision becoming clearer every few minutes. The wall appeared to be made of interlocking plates of metal. "I know that looks familiar…" He mumbled to himself. Finally getting close enough to touch it he tapped it once with his fist, it made a hollow sound. "Darn it, why does this seem so familiar!"

The ground seemed to tremble underneath him, and the wall began moving! Backing up, Quake began to see more silver rise up, like some primeval behemoth from the dawn of time, when it finally stopped rising, the mouse saw blue at the top, and did a face-palm. "No dip Sherlock… Kayla. That means I didn't fail!" then added more solemnly "Or we're both dead." Tapping the button on his megaphone collar, he called up. "Hey Kayla, down here!" after waiting, she didn't seem to notice, looking down he saw the large scratch in the metal piece. "Shit… it's busted. Now what am I going to do?"

Cupping his hands to his mouth he tried again. "Kayla, LOOK DOWN!" Kayla's head turned for a moment, but nothing more. "Damn… need to get to higher ground. But how?" Looking around, he noticed a brown wall to his left, walking over he grasped it, and found it pliable. Grabbing a hold on it, he began climbing. About mid-way up the surface he called out again, the same thing as before. Only this time it had an effect, looking around Kayla tried to spot her friend.

"Quake? Where are you?" She said softly.

"Look to your right and down!" He yelled, his voice still a little hoarse. She obliged and smiled, seeing him hanging there. Like the hand of some god the wolf reached out and plucked her friend up, depositing him on her other hand.

"I was so worried! I was scared that you were… dead!"

"Nah, takes more than that." Quake said. Kayla smiled and pulled Quake into a gentle hug. "Ummm… okay?"

"I'm glad you're ok Quake." She said softly

"And I'm glad that you're ok." The mouse replied

Apollo's head poked in from the kitchen. "Did I miss a touching moment?"

"Stay in here longer and the only touching will be my fist into your face." Kayla said, serious.

"Glad to see you healthy." Apollo grinned, going back into the kitchen. "But break my face and I won't be able to eat all the delicious scoff I'm cooking while Bolt's out!"

"I could defiantly use some food." Quake said.

"Me too, been a long few days." Kayla agreed, walking into Bolt's kitchen where the aroma of egg's and bacon wafted through the room.

"Though, what are we going to do about the mega-collar?" Quake asked suddenly.

"Guess ill have to fix it, and you'll have to go without it for a few days." Kayla answered.

_Lucky me, I get to stay closer to you. _Quake thought to himself happily. Apollo was already dishing out food on plates, normal sized portions for Kayla and Quake, and a triple for him.

"Good thing Bolt's out with his girlfriend getting rations, he's going to need them." Apollo said offhandedly.

"I kind of feel like we're taking advantage of his hospitality." Kayla confessed as she sat down, Quake jumped off and landed near his plate. There was no use for him to talk; he wouldn't have been heard anyway.

"He doesn't seem to mind, we can always reimburse the fellow." Apollo replied.

"Yeah, I guess we could." Kayla said more confidently, taking a bite of the eggs. Quake was halfway done eating his, the exact reason why he could eat at the speed of a normal person still shrouded in fog and mystery (AKA the author hasn't quite figured it out yet)

There was an audible creak as the door to the woodland cabin opened; the opener was the houses owner, Bolt, along with Ren and Tails. Each of which was holding a few bag of groceries.

"I'm back! And you've already helped yourself to my kitchen…" the green wolf said in mock severity.

"I couldn't let these two good people jolly well starve could I?" Apollo defended.

"Oh, so the two sleepyheads are finally up and about?" Bolt asked.

"You were out for hours!" Ren exclaimed

"You should have called Sonic and the rest of us; we could have helped with your ship." Tails added in.

"It was something a captain has to do." Kayla replied.

"Well you should let me take a look at it, I'm good with mechanics!" the fox said.

"Wow, that's really good to hear!" Kayla said.

"Do you work cheap?" Apollo asked.

"When I get to work on an intergalactic starship, you betcha!" Tails exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Apollo said, jumping for joy.

"You'll have to excuse Apollo; there aren't many cheap places where you can get ship repairs… If you're talking legal of course." Kayla explained.

"Legal?" Tails said quizzically.

"Black market parts. When you work in the bounty hunter core, you meet a few reliable contacts." Kayla explained. Bolt shrugged. "Whatever works."

Tails nodded in agreement. "hey, why's Quake been so silent?"

"Oh, his megaphone broke. He could be talking, but you wouldn't be able to hear him." Kayla explained. "Now if only we could do that to Apollo..."

"Hey! Offensive! Bottom marks miss." Apollo defended indignantly. Quake nodded, chuckling to himself.

"So, how do we even move your ship?" Tails asked.

"We figured that out a long time ago, there's a special chamber in the center that Quake can use to make it his size, easily carry-able " Kayla answered.

"Then lets get going!" Bolt interrupted, turning and walking out the door. Kayla picked up Quake and followed, Tails walked out, and Apollo was last. He picked up a few pieces of bacon for the road. As they walked, Bolt fingered one of his Lighting Shards. "I could go ahead you know."

"No point to it. What are those things anyway?" Kayla asked.

"Lighting Shard, and it's a bit hard to explain. Lets just say it makes me go fast." Bolt answered.

"Can I look at it?" She asked, Bolt tossed it over. "I wouldn't mess to much with it, I'm the only one who can use it and not be on the ground unconscious."

Kayla stared intently into the yellow, glasslike object, then smashed it in her hand. There was an immediate effect, she glowed intensely for a brief second, then disappeared, re-appearing at the front. Quake, who was standing on her shoulder, was looking a bit green.

"Please don't do that again..."

"Sorry Quake! Looks like you were wrong Bolt, worked fine to me." Kayla said.

Bolt was staring wide eyed. "But... How?"

"How should i know?"

"I suppose..." Bolt was now looking at Kayla in a new light, that light being suspicion, there was something not right about her... They continued their walk through the forest, finally coming up to the clearing that the crashing starship had created. Bolt noted the ice all around, Eggman had already removed his robots.

"Wow, this place had a number done on it!" He exclaimed.

"I know..." Kayla said darkly.

"Best not bring it up again chap." Apollo whispered to Bolt.

"Ill keep that in mind." Bolt whispered back. They walked up to the hatch, which wasn't budging under all of them combined, it was frozen shut!

"Shit... Frozen." Kayla muttered.

"Language missie!" Apollo objected.

"Can it Apollo! There's more than one way to skin a cat, and i know plenty." The angered wolf fired back. Bolt stepped up, appearing to examine the hatch.

"I know exactly what this needs!"

"What?" Kayla asked, getting madder by the second.

"Why, dynamite of course!" Bolt replied, holding up a now lit stick of the said explosive substance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!?!" Kayla screeched.

"Opening the door, I would stand back if i was you, just a suggestion though." Bolt chimed in, backing up slowly at first before diving behind cover, which Apollo had already disappeared behind. Kayla shook her head in dismay, but held on to Quake and leapt away from the explosion.

As the dust and smoke cleared, a large gap where the hatch used to be stood out like a sore thumb. "There. Opened." Bolt announced triumphantly. Kayla was ready to rip his head off, but managed to JUST barely restrain herself enough to walk up and go inside. The overall interior of the ship wasn't harmed, just a bit cold from the onslaught that took place outside a day before.

The hatch led to a simple, short, stark silver hallway. The end was clearly a view of a kitchen, framed by the hall. The rest followed behind Kayla into the ship, she led them down into the kitchen area. It was small, just what appeared to be an oven, a microwave, a refrigerator, and a sink. On either side of the kitchen was a hallway. Apollo was almost immediatly upon the fridge. "I forgot that we still had tucker in the ole larder!"

"Get out of there Apollo!" Kayla ordered, the cat stiffened for a moment, before coming back out with a mousetrap on his nose.

"Why would you have a mousetrap in your fridge? Isnt Quake mouse sized?" Tails asked.

"Because Quake, isnt dumb enough to stick his face in there." Kayla answered.

"Sounds good enough to me, lets get going." Bolt replied. The blue wolf gave a curt nod, before turning and taking the hallway on the left. The hallway was still a plain gray, but halfway down it were 3 doors, two on the right side of the hallway, and one on the left.

"the barracks." Apollo explained.

"Rooms..." Kayla translated. Bolt couldnt help himself, and opened up the door on the left, inside was what looked to be a supply closet with a mat and 2 candles. As Bolt peered in, Quake said into Kayla's ear.

"Get him out of there before he hurts himself please."

Kayla nodded and grabbed Bolt by the scruff of his green neck, hauling him out. "Will you get out of Quake's room?"

"It's a closet." Bolt defended.

"No, its a room, if you are not blind, you can see he doesnt need a lot of space."

"saves us a lot of cash on ship rennovations for a new room!" Apollo added. She nodded and continued on, at the very end was a window, and three doors.

"Storage, engine, brig." Apollo listed off.

"Whats a 'brig'?" Tails piped up.

"Jail, just in case we have a prisoner." Kayla answered. She took out a key from inside her suit and opened the center door between the windows, as the door opened it revealed what seemed to be an empty room with pipes going everywhere. Before any questions could be asked, Kayla walked up to the center and set Quake on the floor, to everyone else it looked like he was tapping the floor, to him, he was hitting buttons under a panel in the floor. After his coding was complete, a large pneumatic hiss came as a large section of the floor lifted up, revealing a clear dome holding a medium sized glowing ball of silver.

"What is it...?" Tails had to ask. "It glows just like a Chaos Emerald!"

"It's the energy source of our ship, tech Quake got from his home planet, a siphon core." the armor clad wolf answered. "It takes energy from the things around it, but not in a way where it steals the energy and makes things die. It will take energy from an atomic level even, steller dust, antimatter, solar, doesnt matter."

"That's amazing!" Tails exclaimed, his expression was almost as if christmas came early, no wonder Eggman wanted the ship! He wouldn't need to steal Chaos Emeralds to make his machines work! Quake dropped through a small hole in the top of the glass dome, he tapped the glass once, and suddenly his voice became magnified.

"Im going to start the process, your going to need to leave."

Kayla nodded, grabbed Apollo, who was staring into the light, and walked out. Bolt and Tails quickly followed suit. The took the same path that was led them into the ship to get out, quickly shutting the hatch. The ship seemed to start glowing with an eerie light, radiating from within the metal itself.

"Alright... Unless you want to end up the size of a football, i suggest you backup." Kayla cautioned.

**Annnnnnnd Cut! Review, i cant get better unless you tell me! Did i leave something out, do you like something, Tell tell tell!**


	7. A few repairs

**Initiating Chapter sequence… GO!**

The ship continued shining with a bright silver light, even from their hiding place behind the bushes Bolt, Kayla, Apollo, Ren, and Tails had to cover their eyes. Bolt finally got smart and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, fitting them over his face he peered out.

The ship was slowly dropping in size! A small orb of light was discharged when the ship became the size of a car. It landed on the ground and became a rolling Quake. Who stood up from his tumble and walked over behind the bush.

"I was worried you were going to get crushed or something." Bolt said

"Nonsense, I have the smarts to get out before it gets to small." Quake replied. He had grown to his taller height so he could be heard. "Thanks to the ship, I 'borrowed' some energy to use."

"Cool!" Bolt exclaimed. The light gave a final blinding pulse and faded, the ship was now the size of a football. The others stepped out.

"Near blinded me there!" Apollo complained.

"Be quiet, you always say that." Kayla retorted.

"Do you guys always argue so much?" Tails ventured timidly.

"Yes, get used to it." Kayla shot back.

"Ok ok!" Tails replied, holding up his hands in defense. Bolt walked up, and attempted to lift the ship, but after trying several times in vain, found he couldn't.

"What the heck? Why's this thing so heavy?"

"Because, we didn't take away any weight, I just merely sucked out the empty space between the atoms in the ship, making it smaller but still the same weight, I would never be able to balance the entire thing at that height!" Quake explained, walking over to where the football sized ship lay. He put his hands underneath it, and gestured for the others to help.

"No need Quake; I've got just the invention for this!" Tails exclaimed happily, reaching into (whatever it is they pull things out of… 0_o) he pulled out a small octagonal purple disk, dropping it onto the Dawn Edge and pressing the green button on its center.

"So, what does the thingamajig do?" Apollo piped up.

"It generates a low gravity field around whatever it's attached too, this is a great test, try it out!" the brilliant kitsune explained.

Quake attempted to lift it, and sure enough, the ship began rising until he was holding it on his shoulders.

"Phew, this things still heavy, but I think I can manage." He puffed out.

"Best if we all help mate. Make the job must faster eh?" Apollo suggested, helping him lift it. Bolt and Kayla nodded, helping out, Ren added a small whirlwind underneath it.

"Alright Tails, lead away." Bolt said. The fox nodded and began walking.

~~~**Sparing you the long boring walk~~~**

The four lifters sat down on the hard lab floor from exhaustion.

"ok… now what?" Bolt asked.

"First we put the ship back to normal." Kayla said. Leaning over and tapping the engine of the ship, a pulse of energy sent them all backwards into the walls as the ship expanded.

"Safety precaution, don't want anyone getting crushed." She explained. Tails stood admiring the ship.

"I still can't get over this, it's so much different then the Blue Typhoon…" he mumbled.

"You have your own ship?" Quake asked.

"Yes, me, Sonic, and the others used it to fight people called the Metarex" he explained, but his face was suddenly downcast. "You can go look at it if you want and do whatever, I'm going to get straight to work, I'll call you when it's finished." Tails answered, quickly disappearing into the ship to avoid any questions about his abrupt sadness.

"So, we gonna go take a look?" Bolt asked, but answered his own question as he began walking towards a door located on the far wall, his boots making small clicking noises on the metal of the lab floor. The others rushed to follow, not wanting to be left behind in a place they weren't familiar with. Bolt wrenched open the door and stepped inside.

The Blue Typhoon looked good as ever, Tails had of course cleaned it up after the final showdown with Dark Oak. Kayla looked at it in fascination.

"Heh, its like one of those old spaceships you read about in history files they had to use, before they figured out the useful fuels. Vintage."

"Sure does look cool." Bolt replied. Apollo had somehow already gotten to the top of the ship, and was inspecting it.

"Hmmm… a few laser batteries, a couple missiles… What's this? Some sort of custom built cannon thingy? What could that be for?"

"Oh! I've heard Sonic make a few remarks on that, something called the 'Sonic Power Cannon' " Bolt answered.

"Sounds… Strong." Quake commented, taking a second to say something other than 'powerful'. "But what do we do now?"

"Well, first this." Kayla said, picking up a screwdriver from the many scattered tools around Tails' lab, she walked up to Quake and began pulling the top off of his speaking collar. When she got it loose, she re-arranged some of the wires inside and reached into her pocket, pulling out a top that wasn't broken and replacing it. Quake was silent throughout the procedure.

"Alright, Test it out." Kayla prompted. Quake nodded and shrunk down, clearing his throat. "Ah-Hem… Testing? Testing 1-2-3, alright enough of that it works."

Apollo had been tapping his foot impatiently throughout the procedure, now back on the floor. "Alright now what?!"

"Food." Quake said.

"Heavens above yes! A chap needs tucker to survive! Can't subsist off air ya know, I'm not an Alvarix." Apollo agreed.

"Not even going to ask." Bolt commented, rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't want to, it's gross." Kayla said, shuddering slightly at some gruesome thought of this mystery 'Alvarix' species. Bolt led the way out of the hanger bay for the ship; Tails was still inside the Dawn Edge working on fixing it.

"So, Number one question, where are we going to eat?" Kayla asked.

"Someplace so horrible, so mind bendingly terrifying to work at, I shudder to speak of it!" Bolt said.

"There's always Subway." Apollo chimed in.

"That too!" Bolt replied.

**~~~~~~~~One Scene change to a subway later~~~~~~~~**

They were in line to order there food.

"Yes, Ill have all the meat you've got on a footlong sub, then. I want you to put as much cheese as you can fit on a footlong. Then, I want you to add them together and dispose of the extra buns." Bolt ordered.

"But… Couldn't I just put the meat and cheese on one to start out with?" A confused human employee, whose nametag said "Brice"

"No, I believe it's better my way." Bolt said, eyes narrowing.

"So you just want a shitload of meat and cheese?"

"No… I BELIEVE… it's better… my way." Bolt said, his voice was even darker sounding.

"Alright alright! Do you want me to toast it?" the stunned worker asked. _I wasn't trained for nuts… damn you subway!_

"what am I? Crazy? That would be disgusting toasted!" Bolt replied, sounding offended.

"Fine! You'll get your dang sandwich your way!" Brice said, sounding exasperated. _Jesus what is this? Burger King?!_

"Yay!" Bolt cheered, walking along the line, next up was Apollo.

"Hmm, alright chap, fuel me up with what my mate over there is having, but then I want you to sprinkle every other vittle you've got onto me tucker!"

"Excuse me… Whaaaaa?"

Apollo face-palmed "I'm not even going to bother with you laddie, The works, that make sense enough to you?

"Ummm… Yeah."

"Good on ya!" the cat proceeded down the line. Kayla walked up. "Meatball sub, white American cheese."

"Oh thank god an normal order! What are those other guys, aliens?!" the boy said thankfully.

Kayla growled. "Those 'aliens' HAPPEN TO BE MY FRIENDS"

"Ok ok! Sorry!" the person was severely freaked out by now. Kayla nodded and walked past. Quake was now standing on the counter. The person failed to notice for a couple minutes.

"Ah-hem." Quake said, the employee looked around, finally looking down and seeing him standing.

"Damn rats in this crappy place."

"Rats?" Quake responded, offended. Kayla pulled out her gun, aiming it at Brice, whom apparently was the only worker there that day. "

"You really have issues with insulting people don't you?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN?!" Brice yelled, officially scared.

"Excuse me, but ill just have a salad." Quake interjected.

"Fine. Ill make your orders, just put the gun down." He attempted diplomacy.

Kayla smirked and holstered her weapon. The poor employee began making the food, continuously cursing to himself. He finally lugged over the tray piled with the subs and single salad to the register, running up the bill. Bolt paid for it, smiling in a way that said 'sleep with your eyes open tonight' but otherwise not making a sound as the wolf brought it to a table.

"You all enjoy… now if you'll excuse me… I QUIT!" Brice screamed, hurtling over the food case and out the door "FREEDOM! FRE-HE-HE-DOM!"

"You see, you have to take charge with the employee's or they wont take you seriously!" Bolt lectured.

"It's like that pretty much everywhere else too." Kayla replied.

"Heh, small universe" Apollo added.

"Why is it that people immediately assume any rodent or rodent like being is a rat?" Quake asked.

"Dunno, ignorance or something." Bolt answered, shrugging. He had already wolfed (yeah yeah, puns) down his sub, but was even slower than Apollo.

"You two gluttons, your going to make yourselves sick!" Kayla complained.

"When have I ever made meself sick marm?" Apollo said, indignant.

"Many, many times." Kayla shot back.

"Oh yeah… Sorry!" he apologized.

"Should we be worried about security footage of you pulling a gun?" Quake said, worried.

Bolt shook his head, pointed a finger at the camera, then smirked. "All gone, except for the worker dude quitting."

"Bolt? Bolt! This is Tails! I think I'm finished!" the foxes voice came from Bolt's cell phone, which he picked up and opened. "Alright Tails, boy how time flies eh?"

"Especially when you're a genius!" Tails added.

"Alright, be there in a few. See ya."

**~~~~Insert cool scene transition~~~~**

Kayla opened the door first, wanting to see her ship fixed up. Tails was standing proudly in front of it, the variety of holes and scratch's the Dawn Edge had received were all gone.

"Good work Tails!" Kayla praised.

"Aww, it was nothing!" Tails said modestly.

"Are you sure we can't pay you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The kitsune answered.

"Very nice work indeed laddie, well done!" Apollo added.

"a fine job." Quake chimed in.

"ok ok!" Tails said, getting overwhelmed.

"Shouldn't we test 'er out?" Bolt suggested.

"What's this 'we'?" Kayla said suspiciously.

"What, you think I'd miss this?" Bolt asked.

"That could be how you repay me… Could me and Bolt come along for the test flight?" Tails said timidly.

"I guess I can't really refuse that request… Fine." The blue canine agreed. Bolt immediately punched the air "Yes! I owe ya one Tails."

"Just don't touch anything…" Tails and Kayla said simultaneously.

"Oh fine… You guys are no fun." Bolt replied unhappily.

"That's what I say all the time chap." Apollo whispered.

**PHEW! Thought I'd never get that done, finally my writers block has been defeated. Brice and help for all subway ideas comes from Bricesmudar, give him a big round of applause.**

…

***pulls out shotgun* Applause, and reviews… NOW.**


	8. Discontinued

**Im sorry to say that I'll be discontinuing this fic, I just have absolutely NO more ideas for it. Sorry if you actually were reading it, though I don't think anybody did. **

**But look on the bright side, now I can start on Angels and Demons!**

**So long, and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
